


The Forgotten Ones

by Sevandriel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit for future chapters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevandriel89/pseuds/Sevandriel89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe- Castiel is assigned Dean from birth, but after a tragic night causes Castiel to forget his mission. Afterwards Dean and Sam are lost to him for years as he's forced to wander the earth searching for purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and any and all mistakes are mine. If you see something that needs fixing feel free to tell me (I'm not perfect.)

Being the Youngest angel in Heaven meant that he was the last one in everything. But Castiel was an obedient child, and patient where his brothers and sisters occasionally fought over who was next to do what. Castiel learned early on in his life that whatever he was going to get he was going to have to wait for. He waited for an eternity, fought many wars and lead his brethren into battle, before he finally received his orders to be a guardian over a very important human child, or so they told him. But he remembers all his siblings telling him they had an "important" human child to watch over.

He was torn. After living so long among his brothers and sisters he would have to go to Earth and watch over a helpless child. While he was excited to finally be old enough to venture out and be of use to his Father, he was nervous about leaving. But he accepted his task and warily took flight to follow the pull of his Grace leading him to his charge. 

When he first laid eyes on the human child that was to be his to watch over, he was in awe to think that something so small could ever be so very important. He quickly pushed the thought from his mind, reminding himself that this was his Father's will to watch over and protect all of his children. 

Castiel was looking up in the direction of home and wondered how long it would be before he saw his family again. He looked down from sending a prayer to his Father and noticed the child staring at him. This startled Castiel as he was told that he would never be seen by humans unless he were to will it. He felt a momentary surge of panic and looked about the room with worry until he saw that there was a colorful toy behind him. He blew out a breath and settled in for his long stay on Earth. 

It was then that the child's mother came into the room and stood beside the crib with the father not far behind. Castiel moved farther away but was still within sight of the newborn, and could swear that the child's eyes followed him. His mother cooed and called to him to get his attention. She leaned down and whispered to her child before placing a hand on his abdomen and rubbing circles and easing him into sleep. The couple stood there and simply looked over their child, "My little angel, Dean." His mother once more leaned over and this time kissed the baby's temple before they both left quietly shutting the door behind them.

Castiel watched the child sleep and wondered about what he would be like when he was older. Castiel shook his head then moved beside the crib to look upon the child. He stopped as he saw the child once more awake and staring at him. Castiel tilted his head, "Dean. I am Castiel. I will be your guardian angel until the day I am to bring you Home." He leaned down and rested his hand on Deans head before he felt a tiny hand wrap around his finger. He jumped in surprise, but remained as calm as he could. He tried to remove his hand but the child wouldn't relent. He didn't know what to do for a moment until an idea snuck its way into his mind. He was startled for a moment, since it didn't feel like it was his idea. 

He looked up briefly wondering if it was something from his long absent father, and decided not to question it. "Dean, I will always be nearby. I promise I won't leave." He felt the tiny hand release his after a moment, and he sighed gratefully. He started to move away from the crib to let the child sleep, but when he made a move to leave, Dean began trying to roll over and reached his hand out to Castiel. Castiel was at a loss for what to do and so he simply moved back and watched over the child the whole first night; a tight yet warm feeling curling inside him.

Castiel was unnerved by the way Dean would constantly watch him, until of course he was distracted by his mother or father. Castiel was glad of those times when he had a moment to himself, although more often than not he wound up following them into the next room just to be within sight of him. He wasn't sure what to do about the child being able to see him all the time, as far as he'd ever known they were only supposed to be able to see their angels in time of great need. However, seeing as he had no way of actively contacting his brethren while down on Earth he was on his own to figure it all out. When there was no great threat after the first three weeks of keeping watch, Castiel just accepted it as one of those strange gifts that some humans had. 

When Dean learned to walk Castiel began to dread his time on Earth. As much as he grew to adore the young Winchester, he felt more hassled than his mother. Dean would constantly play beside Castiel or whatever it was children do. Whenever Castiel would get up to go elsewhere or to have a moment on his own he would immediately feel a tug at his clothing, only to look down and see the biggest pout on his charge's face. Castiel was amazed and confused as to how Dean was doing that. Any other time Dean could run straight through him without being fazed. 

When Dean began to talk Castiel was getting worried. Dean would often be found by his mother babbling away at Castiel and after a while the mother grew suspicious. She came in one particular morning to find Dean playing next to the chair that Castiel decided to occupy chattering away. She picked him up and he struggled trying to get back to where he was. She turned him around in her arms and looked at him, "Who are you always talking to?" She looked straight at Castiel and he was frozen to the spot eyes wide praying she didn't see him. She stared for a moment longer then looked back to Dean who was still squirming in her arms," Does my baby have an angel watching over him?" She smiled as Dean stopped struggling and looked up at his mother. She laughed and put him back down," As long as that angel keeps you safe," She paused and looked back to where Castiel was rooted, "I'll be happy." She smiled and then went back to the kitchen where Castiel heard the sounds of running water and slight clanging of pans and felt the breath he'd been holding rush out from his lungs.

He let his head fall back onto the soft chair and felt almost tired, but when he felt a hand on his and looked down to the toddler smiling at him he knew that keeping him safe was of utmost importance.

A few years down the road, another baby was born to the Winchester house and Castiel was happy to finally have another of his brethren to ask questions to and to have a conversation about his particular charge. But when months passed and he was still alone Castiel began to give up hope. Because with the new baby in the house and Dean getting that much older he was beginning to feel lonely.

Castiel began to fear the day that Dean stopped seeing him. Knowing it probably couldn't be too far away since he stopped looking for him after his brother was born; too distracted by the newborn and vying for his mothers attention to notice if Castiel wandered off. He had already stopped talking to Castiel after the other children had teased him over talking to an imaginary friend, but Dean would still say goodnight to him every night before bed.

There came a night when Castiel felt completely on edge, and couldn't shake a feeling that something was wrong. Although no matter how many times he checked the house there wasn't anything to be seen wrong with it. He forced himself to settle down and remain by Deans bedside that night just in case.

In the case of angels, they don't sleep, but Castiel was frequently finding himself in a state of trance or meditation, he wasn't sure but he knew he wasn't focused on anything around him for a few hours' time every couple of days. He put off his unease as a need to reflect and meditate, so he unfocused and drifted into the peaceful place he now found to be filled with memories of a younger Dean and his family.

Castiel was startled out of his trance by Dean screaming at him to wake up, his hands were fisted in his shirt and trying to shake him. Castiel pulled Dean to him and quickly made his way to look upon the other family members. When he came to a wall of flames on the other side of the door, he wrapped as much of his Grace around Dean that he could and walked out into the hall. He looked down at Dean who clung to him and screamed for Castiel to save his brother. Castiel moved to the nursery where fire was eating away at the curtains beside the crib and he ran over to find Sam crying and quickly scooped him up as well. He wrapped them both in his Grace as well as he could and immediately felt himself weakened. He made it into the hallway and started for the fire eaten stairs before Dean tugged on his shirt and made him look down. 

 

"Cas! Get mom! She's still in there!" Cas could feel the fire eating away at him with his protection around the two children. He grimaced as he felt a lance of pain shoot up his leg as the flames grew higher. 

He shook his head, "I cannot save her until I have gotten you to safety, Dean." Dean kicked and screamed at Castiel, but he started down the stairs feeling each and every step burn and tear through him. When he made it downstairs Dean squirmed free almost knocking Sam out of his arms as well. Dean tried to run past Castiel and back through the flame engulfed stairwell but Castiel used the last of his strength to stop him grabbing his arm and wrenching him away from the stairs as a beam fell to the ground before him. Dean screamed in pain and terror but Castiel was too busy pulling Dean into his arms and bolting for the door.

Once outside Castiel set Dean down on the lawn and looked about noticing no one had risen to come outside yet, "Dean I need you to stay here while I see if I can help your mother. Do you hear me Dean?" Castiel sounded exhausted even to himself, and Dean must have heard it too, because he took Sam from his arms and hugged him close plopping down on the grass. Castiel glanced at the boys momentarily and noticed one sleeve had been burnt and torn where he'd grabbed the boy. He stared for a moment noticing his hand print scorched onto the boys skin and cursed himself for being reckless. He turned on his heel and made for the flames once more.

Castiel could feel his Grace nearly depleted as he raced back into the burning house. "Father, I could really use help right now." He sent up his prayer as he pushed through the flames that he could feel disintegrating his now corporeal flesh. He hissed from the pain and nearly collapsed trying to breathe through the smoke filled hallway, and burst into the room at the end of the hall. He kicked in the door to see the room completely engulfed in flames, Castiel jumped back from the wall of fire that threatened to take him as well as the house. He tried to forge through the pain and get to Mary and John, but the flames pushed him back and nearly knocked him out. Castiel could feel his Grace draining faster as he pushed his way back through the house and made it to the door of the boys bedroom before he felt a blast and felt himself thrown through the wall of the house.

When Castiel woke he was alone and surrounded by the smoldering ashes of the house he had slowly started calling home. He remained laying on the ground slowly looking about him trying to remember what had happened. He could feel the exhaustion and pain that ran through his body and his Grace faintly restoring itself. He sat up and was immediately overwhelmed with a pounding in his head and a throbbing pain along most of his left side. He let out a pained breath and tried to focus on what had happened. 

Castiel felt like he had forgotten something, but what was it? Upon looking around again he realized he didn't know where he was either. A thought of home entered and left his frazzled thoughts, it couldn't be. He stood and brushed the singed ash and soot off of himself. He began to wander about the neighborhood in hopes that something would clue him in on what had happened.

**  
Dean shook his head in disbelief as he held onto his younger brother and watched his house burn. He wanted desperately for Castiel to bring his mother and father out from the fire. He waited and waited until an explosion caused the arriving emergency personnel to scramble to pull him away from the scene. He remembers fighting and screaming as some woman with red hair tried to take Sammy away from him. He screamed until another man came and held him back while she walked to the ambulance with his baby brother. He watched as another woman came and pushed his remaining sleeve up and pushed a needle into his arm, then letting the black swallow him. 

Dean woke in the hospital surrounded by nurses whispering nearby and for a moment he panicked and started struggling again. He heard them speaking in hushed tones about how it was a miracle that the two boys were able to get out of the house. Another voice spoke about how the only injury looked to be a large handprint on the older boys arm. Dean looked down at his arm and noticed the handprint sneering at it, then snapped his head up realizing his brother wasn't in the room. "Where's Sammy?! Where is my brother?!!!" he struggled to get out of the bed, but was quickly held down by soft hands and heard the shushing of the nurses as a Doctor walked swiftly into his room. Dean glared at each one of the people in the room though he quieted. 

"My name is Naomi. I am going to be your doctor until the state can figure out where you'll be going. I have a few questions for you." She stood beside the nurse closest to Dean's head. "Ladies, I don't think you will be needed for a while. Go grab some coffee and maybe a juice for ," She paused to look at the chart once again, "Mr. Winchester here." The nurses looked to one another and then released Dean who defiantly stared the doctor down before filing out of the room. 

Naomi spoke in a soft tone that put Dean on edge. He couldn't focus on the questions and gave half hearted answers until the doctor sighed then left again sending in a pair of nurses to watch over him. In the back of his mind Dean enjoyed the attention from the nurses temporarily making him forget about his nightmare turned reality.

He spent another day in the hospital before they gave up on trying to find any relatives of theirs. Dean was mostly unresponsive by the next day as realization sank into his bones and he noticed that Castiel was nowhere to be seen. He'd even tried calling out for him when the nurses went about looking into the other patients.

When the social worker from the state came to pick Dean up he refused to go until he got to see his brother. The Social worker, Crowley or something that Dean didn't pay any attention to, rolled his eyes and ushered him down the winding halls and into the neo-natal wing. He spoke with a few of the other nurses before they peeked around the fairly short man to look at Dean smiling at him, then eagerly buzzed them into see Sam. "You have a few moments before we have to go, Dean." Crowley wasn't hardly paying Dean any attention, too busy flipping through his phone and texting with loud taps in the too quiet hallway. 

Dean ignored Crowley and ran over to the window looking for his little brother. When he finally saw Sam, he was fast asleep and curled up in a blanket. "At least you don't have to deal with this weirdo." Dean cut his eyes to look back at Crowley who was still engrossed with the screen of his phone. "I'll be back to get you Sam, I promise." He sat there for a few moments and simply watched as his brother slept peacefully. Crowley cleared his throat and nodded toward the door, "Times up, Dean." He ushered him out the door then out to the black sedan that was parked just outside. Crowley held the door open, waited for Dean to climb in the backseat and made sure his seatbelt was secure before walking around the side of the car and driving away.

Dean watched out the window feeling numb and more than helpless as the hospital fell from view as the car pulled onto the highway. Dean thought about how he should have been able to save his mother and father from the house. He clenched his fists, fought back tears and let the anger push away the sad thoughts. He focused on how Castiel had left him and Sam alone, had let his mother and father die then hadn't shown his face to Dean no matter how much he called him.


End file.
